fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Fanon: Legends
Nickelodeon Fanon: Legends is a comic created by Fanon Fun! Entertainment with illustrations and some issues from other companies. Most issues are completely stand alone with a few exceptions. Each tells the story of a character, or a team for that matter, throughout a long period of time. Stories are written by various users. Issues Ask for permission and put up ideas in the comments. Issue #1: Wario: The Journey Wario tells of a boy born in Shinai Yoku, a kingdom built far away not bothered by anything else. Two vigilante Robin Hood-esque thieves, Dan and Sara are on the run from a brutal police system known as the TET(Tryklo Enforcers Team). They escape again and again bringing joy to the slums of the kingdom. However, one job too risky ends with Dan and Sara in jail. For all of the charges, the villainous king of the kingdom, John R. Tryklo, decides to hang the two together beforethe public's eyes. The son of Dan and Sara, a young blonde boy named Wario who is 10 year old, goes out to rescue his parents. Wario makes it far and even uses his powerful strength(even though it has not fully matured) to knock out guards with a single punch. The need to save his parents even gives him the strength on how to open up the colleseum gates. Wario goes off to save the two, but the noose is already tied and Wario gets there in time to see his parents slowly die. Wario breaks down in tears and stays at the colleseum for hours, sobbing. Wario wakes up the next day sleeping in the sands of the colleseum. Wario soon leaves silently, going away on the open road ahead of him. A guard stops him and unknowingly asks where his parents are. Wario pins the guard down and starts to beat him, slamming his face repeatedly, causing him to bleed. Before killing him, he stops and remembers what his parents would have done. He leaves the guard silently and soon arrives at the gates. He pounds them down and alerts the police. Even the ruthless guards question attacking an 11-year old boy. King Tryklo forces them to chase him,. but Wario's extreme finess from his mother and strength from his dad helps him escape, with an inch of life alive. Soon, after 4 miles away, he stops and collapses. Wario wakes up the next day seeing nothing but sands ahead of him. After miles and miles of insanity and no water or food, he starts to hallucinate his parent's being hanged again and again. He walks along for 3 weeks, running out of life. He collapsesand wakes up, but can't find the strength to get up. He lies there for hours, but remembers his parent's attitude of honor and never giving up. Wario gets on his knee and gets up. Limping, he goes another mile and reaches a new town. Although sad about what he lost, Wario promises to make the world a better place and fight for true heroes. Issue #2: John the Marksman: Foretelling the Forthcoming The peripatetic John enters a saloon dauntingly and takes a seat. He reaches for his satchel and retrieves a wanted poster, looking to claim a $5000 bounty on a memorable man named Pryme. The neighboring men snicker and taunt John, much to his annoyance. Without hesitance, John withdraws a LeMat revolver and, with deadly accuracy, shoots the palms of the men in the saloon and gives them a threatening gawk. He grabs the bartender by his shirt and stipulates Pryme's location, learning that Pryme resides in Wacky Town down south. Traveling by horse, John arrives in Wacky Town months later. As John ambles through the settlement, his leather riding boots get mucky in the damp, marshy, bayou-like area. The sun is utterly enclosed by the surrounding gloomy clouds and the town itself secretes an unscrupulous ambiance. A well-dressed man contemplates his surroundings and notices John. John, as well, acknowledges the man and approaches him, asking if he knows someone called Pryme. The man smirks and points at the saloon. John enters the saloon and repeats his same routine. The residents of Wacky Town are, however, much more passive-aggressive. The well-dressed man watches the exterior of the saloon as gunshots are heard. The bartender flees outside but trips down the stairs and falls. John follows behind him and picks him up off the ground, holds him at point-blank range, and civilly asks where he can find a man named Pryme. The bartender quickly exclaims that Pryme is the only prosperous man in town. John drops the bartender and looks up to see the well-dressed man fleeing. John chases the well-dressed man, Pryme, to the edge of a cliff. Pryme laughs, "Hello John." "What did you just call me?" John responds. "John. That is what you go by nowadays, correct?" "Who are you?" "You know, I admire you, John." "That doesn't answer my question." "You kill people so easily, yet you still abide by the regulations of this country. That's very curious." "I'll let the appropriate authorities judge my morality, friend." "Yes you will, and they shall." ". . . Yeah . . . well I have a bounty here that reads your name. You know how this goes." "Good luck." John fires eight, accurate shots from his revolver, all of which pass right through Pryme. Surprised, John asks, "What are you?" "We'll meet again, John. Farewell." Pryme walks away. John attempts to tackle Pryme but instead goes right through the intangible man, and subsequently falls off the cliff. Issue #3: Selena and Lucy: Beginning of a Friendship In a quiet suburb in OriginalName City, we see a 10-year old Selena writing in her sketchbook. Her parents then enter her room, telling her that they would be gone during the weekend to visit an old friend of theirs. Before they leave the following day, Selena pretends to call her babysitter to babysit her while her parents are gone. A day goes by and her parents have not returned home. As the days go by, Selena begins to worry about them, so she decides to search for them. Meanwhile, in the OriginalName City Super Fun Orphanage, we see a 9-year old Lucy eating soup. The other children in the orphanage begin to crowd her, as they take her soup and beat her up. After it is revealed that this has been happening ever since she arrived in the orphanage, Lucy decides to pack her things and run away in the middle of the night. In downtown OriginalName City, we see Selena beginning to grow hungry, and she spots a cafe. As she attempts to enter it, she accidentally bumps into Lucy. Selena, being Selena, pins the blame on Lucy for them bumping into eachother. Lucy, not wanting to start an agrument, apologizes to Selena. As Selena is about to enter the cafe, Lucy asks her for directions on how to get to New City. Before Selena can answer, a loud explosion is heard from somewhere in the town. Selena decides to ignore it and enters the cafe, however, Lucy, wanting to investigate, decides to head to where the explosion was heard. Lucy heads to where the explosion took place and discovers that a giant tank has rolled into town, labeled "The Jerk Tank". The tank then rolls onto various buildings, destroying them entirely. Lucy, wanting to do something about this, decides to stand in front of the tank in order to put it to a stop. Just then, a loud megaphone emerges from the tank, screeching "Hey kid! Get off 'dah road! I'm pavin' this town to expand mah' kingdom!" Lucy doesn't reply, and continues to stand in front of the tank. The tank then suddenly moves forward, about to crush Lucy, until Selena pushes Lucy out of the way and ends up getting her leg crushed by the tank. Lucy immediately responded by pulling Selena onto the sidewalk, and offering to help heal her leg. Selena responds by saying that she doesn't need Lucy's help, and attempts to get up by herself. However, the pain in her leg causes her to immediately tumble to the ground. TBA Issue #4: Blood: A Dark Future Nozus at last, after many days of searching, finds Blood walking through the Dragkon Canyon and sends a drone to capture him, asking him to surrender. Blood says nothing about surrendering, but rather begins to tell his story. He begins with, "Would you try to avenge people you love?". In a possible future, during the year 2040, Nicktropolis begins to expand. It has already encompassed all of New York and become it's own state. SSK begins to become slightly greedy and insane from all the power and ransacks a village that refuses to become part of the state, killing many men. He feels a lot of remorse and tries to rebuild the village, keeping up his personal image. SSK is on a visit to the village, Saklonia, to make a public adress. Many come and cheer for the Governor, and many familiar Prime Universe faces show up. He delivers a speech about promising to keep peace and not forcing their will on others. Later, SSK is escorted out by his guards, when he sees a clan of people living in the hills nearby Saklonia. He is intrigued by the unique culture and has his guards schedule a meeting with the people of the hills next week. SSK visits and talks to Red, the chief of the hill people. Red introduces his tribe as the Old Ones of the Hills. SSK is very interested and walks by, talking with Red. A teenager looks at SSK for the first time. Red introduces this boy as "Blood" and tells him to bring SSK some wine. Blood agrees and runs off. The two sit and drink wine, as they talk about the Hills and Nicktropolis. SSK asks drunkedly if he'll let Nicktropolis usurp the hills. Red refuses and SSK angrily leaves with his guards, promising that Red will regret this. Blood asks Red if everything will be alright, and Red assures him that things will be okay. That SSK will not take the Hills for himself and that the Nicktropolis people are of no power. Blood is comforted by this and goes off. Meanwhile at the castle, SSK flies into a drunken rage over the non-cooperation of the Old Ones. His advisor and closest friend, Waddle Dee, tries to talk to him and calm him. SSK snaps at the Waddle Dee who tries to tell SSK that he's gone too far. SSK yells at him and Waddle Dee tells him that "This is not how a king acts!" at SSK. A drunk SSK goes to push Waddle Dee down but he accidentally knocks him into a hard wall, killing him. In grief, SSK tells the guards to take the "traitor" away and leave him. He swears to have the Hills in his power. SSK soon attacks, with an epic battle unfolding. Blood, being a boy, is sent by Red to hide. Red and SSK continue to duel, until SSK blasts Red, killing him. SSK continues to slaughter the peoples as Blood cries. He tries to run, but the guards catch him. SSK orders Blood to become one of his guards as SSK puts the flag of Nicktropolis onto the hills as Blood watches. TBA Issue #5: Johnny Rust: War Veteran TBA. Issue #6: Mimic the Impressionist: The Russian TBA. Issue #7: Transparent: The Ghost TBA. Issue #8: King Jerk: Origins of a Corrupt Ruler TBA Animated adaptation In early 2015, RaGE Cartoons announced a 10 episode mini series based off the comic book, it will also showcase 4 original stories made by the show writers. The show will air in early February. Category:Comics Category:Wario's Stuff